


Mumrik Nip

by oOmackybOo



Series: Moomin Oneshots [5]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I dunno if it counts but we’ll count it, Kind of? I dunno he’s high, Love Confessions, Moomin watches Snuf make a full outta himself, Mymble forces Joxter to bond with their son, Rated T because of cat drugs, So Joxter does just that, confessions?, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: “Catnip?” Snufkin said cautiously, removing his pipe from his lips. Moomin’s eyes widened in curiosity as he looked at the small bag of leaves in the Joxter’s hands.“Of course!” Joxaren stated. “I was wondering if you’d like to try some with me!” Snufkin eyed the bag carefully, glancing up to his father in what he couldn’t decide to be excitement or horror.





	Mumrik Nip

**Author's Note:**

> Oh me, oh my   
> Here we go   
> A lot of tumblr peeps wanted this

Overall, him and his father had a very....mellow relationship. They knew each other existed and they new their relation, and that was enough for Snufkin. However, now that the Joxter had reunited with the Mother Mymble, and they both been around Moominvalley even more, Joxter had wanted to spend more and more time with Snufkin. Much to his dismay. 

Mother would go on and on about all the lost and wanted time the two had missed out on, and how she wish that they could’ve grown up as a normal family. Snufkin more than likely wouldn’t have stayed either way, and he honestly saw him leaving even sooner if his father had been around. 

Sure the man was lazy and like Snufkin, valued his freedom to roam and be alone, but whenever he was near anyone he liked in the slightest, he was a clingy and protective as a cat. Snufkin recalled barely two weeks ago when his father practically held him back from going on an adventure because he “didn’t trust Sniff” and guarded him like a lion would it’s cub. 

So when the man came up and interrupted his time with Moomin, looking oddly suspicious, the mumrik knew right away something was up. 

“Catnip?” Snufkin said cautiously, removing his pipe from his lips. Moomin’s eyes widened in curiosity as he looked at the small bag of leaves in the Joxter’s hands. 

“Of course!” Joxaren stated. “I was wondering if you’d like to try some with me!” Snufkin eyed the bag carefully, glancing up to his father in what he couldn’t decide to be excitement or horror. 

“You want me to try catnip, and get high, with you?” Snufkin asked. Joxter furiously nodded his head and smiled widely, showing his sharp catlike fangs. Moomin looked at his friend and his father, ears drooping a tad. 

“And what will happen?” Moomin asked. “Is it the same as all the other herbs Snufkin puts into his pipe?”

“Absolutely not! It’s much better!” Joxter clapped his hands together excitingly. Snufkin rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff and started to walk away. Joxaren’s eyes widened and he pounced towards Snufkin, practically shoving the boy to the ground.

“Please son? It would be good bonding and it’ll make your mother happy.” Joxter looked at him with pleading eyes causing Snufkin to let out an annoyed grown. Moomin chuckled, and took the bag from Joxter’s hands. He opened the bag and sniffed its contents. 

“It only smells like mint. I don’t see the appeal.” The troll stated, handing the bag back to Snufkin. 

“Well of course not Moomintroll! It’s only going to affect cats!” Joxter chuckled. 

“But, you’re not cats?” Moomin stayed slowly, glancing back at Snufkin who only gave a slight shrug. 

“Maybe not, but our species are closely related, just as you to trolls!” The man snarlingly said. Snufkin let out another loud groan, and walked back towards his father. 

“If I do this with you, will you promise to leave me and Moomintroll alone tomorrow?” Snufkin asked. Joxter perked up and threw his arms around his son, who tensed up at the touch. 

“I can’t promise I’ll leave you alone, but we’ll see!” The man stated as he opened the bag. Snufkin sighed and emptied the current tobacco out of his pipe, and wiped the inside clean. His father snatched it from his paw, and hastily put the catnip inside. He took out a match and lit the pipe, and handed it to Snufkin. 

The boy hesitantly took it from his fathers hands and put it into his mouth. He took a few puffs, and Joxter and Moomin eyed him with anticipation. 

“Well, how is it?” Moomintroll asked. The mumrik blew out the smoke and glanced around. It didn’t feel like anything had changed, the most he felt was a tad bit calmer. But whether that was the catnip or Moomin’s soft voice he didn’t know. 

Then it hit him. 

His eyes grew wide and his body became fidgety. It was like all the weight and stress was lifted off of his body, and there was no longer a care in the world. Yet at the same time, all his energy was being balled up into one, and his emotions were completely out of wack. He slowly look at his friend, then his father and spoke as calmly as he could.

“What did you give me?” The boy asked. Joxter let out a loud roar of laughter and took the pipe from his sons hand, taking a few puffs of his own. 

Moomin watched as the two huffed and puffed, and gave each other small whispers and giggles. His tail flickered curiously as he gazed at the father and son. 

“Well?” Moomin pushed again. Both heads snot at him, their eyes wide and tails stuck straight up in surprise. Moomin sunk into himself slightly and chuckled to himself. Joxter and Snufkin chuckled and snickered. 

“This Moomintroll. Is the best be felt in a lonnnnggg time. This is magical! I can’t believe something like this exists. Like, why isn’t this everywhere?” Snufkin slowly said. “I don’t understand why you won’t try this. Try this Moomin!” He said and shoved the pipe in Moomin’s hand. The troll flared at him and handed it back to Joxter, who eagerly took it back. 

“It won’t work on me Snufkin! I’m not a cat like you.” Moomin declared. 

“I’m not a cat, I’m a mumrik. Say it with me,” Snufkin said as he held out his paws. “Mum-Rik.”

“Are you okay Snufkin?” Moomin asked concerned. Snufkin looked at him with a blank expression, slowly blinking his eyes. 

“I’ve no idea my Moomintroll.” Moomin flushed at the use of ‘my’ and smiled at his friend. 

“I, on the other hand, am great.” Joxter replied. 

“Aren’t you loopy as well?” Moomin asked. Joxter stared at him and gave a small grin. 

“This isn’t my first rodeo with catnip. I’ve quite the tolerance. Snufkin however...” the man glanced over at his son who was currently running around in circles chasing his tail, and getting quite flustered when he couldn’t catch it. Moomin looked at his friend worryingly while Joxter let out a breathy laugh. 

“Moomintroll!” Snufkin exclaimed, and walked sloppily over to him. He pulled the troll into a large hug. “You’re the best.” 

“Thank you Snufkin.” Moomin said, as he hugged his friend back, and patted his back. Besides him, Joxter pulled out a small metal knife and looked at Moomin mischievously. 

“Moomintroll. Want to see something funny?” Joxter asked. Moomin did nothing but look at him blankly, then glancing at the knife in the mans hand. The Joxter positioned it just under a beam from sun, causing a small glare to form on the ground. 

“Hey son? What’s that on the ground?” Snufkin halted chasing his tail, and shot his gaze over to the glare. His body got very low to the ground, and he slowly crept towards the dot. Next to Moomin, Joxter snickered and moved the knife around a little. Moomin sighed in embarrassment or his friend, and put in face in his paws. 

Snufkin then pounced towards the dot, trying to catch it, only for Joxaren to move it once more. The boy let out a few “mew’s” and hisses as he chased it around. 

“Would you stop!?” Moomin hissed. Snufkin snapped over and started at Moomin with large eyes. 

“My Moomin!” Snufkin exclaimed. 

“Yes Snufkin?” Moomin asked. 

“Help me chase this dot! It’s quite the nuisance.” He ask, and waved his tail back and forth. Moomin practically deadpanned and glared at Joxter, who gave a devilish grin. 

“Of course Snufkin! I’d love to!!” The troll said as he grabbed the knife out of Joxter’s hands and threw it in the woods. He’d get it later probably. “There! It’s gone!!” Moomin plainly said. Snufkin’s face lit up and grabbed the trolls paws gratefully. 

“Oh my love you’re the best!” Snufkin exclaimed. Moomin’s eyes widened and his face flushed. 

“Your, your what-?”

“Well I’m not sure about you two but I’m beat! How about a nice nap son?” Joxter said as he stretched and let out a large yawn. Snufkin nodded his head and curled up on the ground, patting Moomin to sit next to him. 

“I couldn’t agree more Dad!” Snufkin smiled at his father. Moomintroll walked over and hesitantly sat down next to him, still slightly flustered at the mumrik’s words. “I am quite tired all of a sudden. A nap outta do us good.” Snufkin said as he laid his head on Moomin’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Moomin sat there stiff but eventually let himself fall asleep as well. 

Meanwhile Joxter sat there quietly observing, as he huffed the last bit of catnip in the pipe. 

———

When Snufkin woke up, the sun was just below the horizon, and the sky’s painted a marvelous array of colors. His head pounded and his mouth felt as if he had cotton stuffed in it. His eyes scanned the surrounding area until he realized he was laying on Moomin’s shoulder, who was peacefully asleep. The boys face lightly blushed and he heard a soft chuckle. 

He looked and saw his father above him on a branch within the tree, his hat tipped ever so over his eyes. 

“I don’t think that was what Mamma was expecting when she wanted us to bond.” Snufkin whispered, careful not to wake his friend. 

“Maybe not, but I learned quite a bit about you.” The Joxter said. Snufkin’s eyes widened slightly and he was about to comment back, until Moomin let out a yawn and curled further into Snufkin. 

“Yes.” Snufkin stated. “Maybe so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr-@0Mackyb
> 
> So I got like, six request for this so I really wanted to write it. I hope you all enjoyed because I don’t know what kind of high catnip would give Snufkin so we’ll go either giggly sloppy.


End file.
